


Failure

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor Kakashi is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi is not handling the new that he failed a survey well at all, but it's ok. Tenzo's here to help.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Failure

Try to do your students a favour and this is how it ends. With heartbreak and betrayal.

“It’s not that bad, Sensei,” Naruto pats him on the shoulder, cringing when he glares over at him. “I just mean that it’s nothing to worry about. You don’t have to take it so personally.”

Ok, but he is going to take it personally.

It’s an insult. A direct assault on his person. An absolute disaster!

“What seems to be going on here?” Tenzo’s body slowly detaches itself from the tree that Kakashi had stopped beside, scaring the shit out of Naruto in the process. “Is everything ok, Senpai?” 

“Captain Yamato, Why!?” Naruto throws a hand over his heart and gives his team Captain a panicked look. “For once can’t you just join the conversation like a normal person!?”

“Sounds boring,” Tenzo’s hand settles on Kakashi’s shoulder, pulling his attention up towards him. “Now, what happened? You look upset.”

“I-” This was officially embarrassing. “I failed a survey…”

Concern gives way for confusion on Tenzo’s face. “You...i’m sorry, i don’t think i understand.”

“He failed a survey,” Naruto repeats for him. “Teuchi-Oniisan is taking a survey at Ichiraku Ramen to add more things to his menu now that he’s planning to expand the shop, and he asked me to help him find people to take it for him.”

He was never doing anything nice for Naruto again.

“And you’re telling me that Kakashi-Senpai...failed this survey?” The confusion deepens on Tenzo’s face, creating lines between his eyes when he squints. Clearly trying to make sense of the situation. “No, wait...I’m sorry. How exactly do you fail a survey?”

“Thank you!” Kakashi threw his arms into the air. “That’s my question!”

“Well,” tilting his head back, Naruto smiles up towards the sky. “I think it might have something to do with his first question, since you didn’t make it past that point, Sensei.”

“He didn’t ask me any other questions!” Kakashi argued. “He gave me a disappointed look when i answered the first one and told me i’d ‘failed the survey’. How in the world do you fail a survey!?”

“None of this make’s an sense,” Tenzo sighed beside him. “Naruto, what was the first question?”

At this point, Naruto started to laugh. 

Death. Kakashi saw death in Naruto’s future, and it would be by his hand. Nine tailed beasts, god-like power, all of it be damned. He was going to murder Naruto.

“He asked me if i liked ramen,” he grumbled under his breath, narrowing his eyes when Naruto fell onto his ass and wrapped his arms around his waist, the laughter only getting louder when Kakashi finally admitted it. “And he told me to be honest when we started to survey…”

“Ahhh,” He’s certain he hears Tenzo snicker, but when he glances up at him all he sees is a smile plastered on his face. A smile that he would love to either smack off of the Mokuton users face, or kiss. He hasn’t decided which one yet. “So you decided to take a survey for a ramen shop made to hopefully add more items to the menu of a ramen shop, and you told the owner that you didn’t like ramen?”

“I would have been lying if I said I liked it,” he argued. “Do you want me to be a liar Tenzo? Do you want a liar for Hokage?”

“I see where the problem lay,” Kneeling down beside Kakashi, Tenzo tilted his head and smiled playfully. “It would certainly be a bad look if the Hokage was caught being a lier, but that resulted in you being disqualified from having an opinion in a survey that you got dragged into.”

At least someone understood his situation.

“I think what this calls for is,” Reaching out, Tenzo tucked a finger under the top of his mask and yanked it down, exposing his face for just a moment before he leaned in to place a gentle kiss against his lips.

“W-wait!” Naruto protested, the sound of a hand slapping something following right after his words. “Gross! No kissing in front of me! Old men aren't allowed to kiss!”

Perhaps he would replace ‘death’ with ‘torture’. The torture of course being kissing Tenzo in front of Naruto every chance he got. 

That would happen after he was done with this kiss though, which he didn’t see ending any time soon. Not when Tenzo’s lips were so soft and his hand was so warm when he came up to rest against his cheek.

No, he was going to keep kissing Tenzo for a while.

“S-stop it!” Naruto insisted, screaming when Kakashi reached up to settle a hand in Tenzo’s hair. “Gross! Sensei, Captain Yamato stop it!”

He wasn’t going to stop.

Not now.

Not ever.

Kissing Tenzo was too much fun. Especially with the added bonus of scarring Naruto for life. 


End file.
